This invention relates to speed monitoring systems, and more particularly to devices for monitoring the speed of a plurality of rotating-shaft machines, such as cotton gins.
A main object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved monitoring system for use in areas which cannot be attended or constantly observed by the operator while the associated machines are in operation, such as in a multi-unit cotton gin plant, and for use in indicating in percentages the loading conditions of particular pieces of equipment and for signaling a warning should the equipment become loaded to a critical state; the monitoring system is intended to provide a first visual warning at a preset level speed, and to provide an additional visual warning as well as an audible alarm should the speed drop below a second preset value or become inoperable.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved monitoring system for rotating-shaft machines which employs totally electronic parts, which can be manufactured in a manner which will offer operational simplicity, which can be set up employing plug-in modules in dust-proof enclosures and which can be designed with the capability of monitoring a substantial number of rotating shafts in a centralized unit.